Prisoner Series
Shuujin (囚人) series is a series of songs made by Shuujin-P , and illustrated by various illustrators. It started with Prisoner, which then became Shuujin-P's biggest hit, then came Paper Plane. Not too long after the release of Paper Plane, three songs were made to explain the 'background' of the songs Prisoner and Paper Plane. The series is currently on going with one more song left. Background Songs 囚人 / Shuujin (Prisoner) Sung by Len Music and lyrics written, and video produce composed by Shuujin-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) :A boy (Len) was one of the many prisoners and he encountered a beautiful girl (Rin) who appeared on the other side of the barbed-wire fence one day. He was fascinated by her so he decided to write her a letter one day, folding it into a paper plane and sending it over the fence, hoping the she would answer. His prayers being granted, his letter was given a reply. On a daily basis, they would meet for a brief moment and fly a paper plane across the wall. He found joy in his life just by getting letters from her--though he never conveyed his feelings for her. :One day, the mysterious girl told him she would head off somewhere far and bade farewell to him. (Though there is an explanation as to why she did go away, it was not interpreted until the reply to the song 紙飛行機 / Kami Hikouki (Paper Plane) comes). As she went away, he kept all her letters and treasured them dearly until one of the Generals and his henchmen decided to torment the young man by making fun of his attachment to the letters. They went as far as to tear the letters which triggered his anger and punched the General. The men decided to put him in the room, which seems to be a gas chamber, to die. In the room, he begins to struggle to get out with the thought of seeing the girl once more and asking her name. It is not made clear in the video whether he died or not, but Paper Plane does indeed confirm his fate. :According to the video it is reminiscent of the infamous Holocaust during the World War II and has been critisized that many events do not match up with the historic fact, however, the author has not mentioned that the settings are based on it. 紙飛行機 / Kami Hikouki (Paper Plane) Sung by Rin Music and lyrics written, and video produce composed by Shuujin-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast :This song is the reply to Len's Prisoner but in Rin's point of view--the girl (Rin) whom a boy (Len) had fallen for. In the video, she was the daughter of one of the Generals' in-charge with the prison compound where Len was in. She went to meet him, and flied him a paper plane--the letter--even though she suffered from a terrible illness which was never clarified in the story. She eventually fell for him but as soon as she did, her father found out about her affair and forbid her to go out of the hospital and meet the boy. As time went by, Rin got weaker and weaker that her ears got hard of hearing and moving her legs proved to be very difficult for her. She then decided to bid farewell to the young man properly so he would not have to ponder of what happened to her. She made an excuse that she would be going somewhere far away, but as soon as she was about to leave, he told her that he would wait for her and that he would treasure each and every letter she gave him. As the story went on, it was shown that her father was the one who put the young man in even more agony by ripping the letters from her. He was also the one who gave the order to execute him. :The girl on the other hand, is already paralyzed from the illness that she couldn't even grasp one of his letters. However, seeing how devoted she has become to the young man, her father picked up the letter and placed it in her hand as a final act of kindness to his dying daughter. She was smiling when she died. :In "heaven" she is in front of the barbed-wire wall, the very same way she stood when she first met the young man. It is then shown that on the other side, he is there, and then, the wall disappears. With that, they find true happiness by being with each other in their own world. 序節｢分断｣ 第一節｢英雄｣ 第二節｢明日｣ 第三節｢狂乱｣ Category:Vocaloid Song Series